universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnomeregan (Faction)
This is the profile for the Gnomeregan (Faction) ''from ''Warcraft series. Summery Gnomeregan, formerly known as the Gnomeregan Exiles, is a nation of gnomes and a member state of the Alliance. Once a kingdom based in their capital city of Gnomeregan, the gnomes have since resorted to democratically electing their High Tinkers. Under the leadership of current High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque, the gnomes lost their capital city and sought refuge within the neighbor allied dwarven city of Ironforge, where they have remained until the launch of Operation: Gnomeregan. Still in the process of retaking their ancient home, they are now based in New Tinkertown while still engaging in major Alliance operations across the globe and beyond. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Gelbin Mekkatorque Military Officers *Tinkmaster Overspark *Kelsey Steelspark *Nevin Twistwrench *Hann Ibal *Prince Erazmin *Toshley *Fizzcrank Fullthrottle Military Units Infantry *Beamgunner *Airmen Elite *Gnomish Elite Aerial Rangers Special *Medic *Saboteur *Covert Ops *Technician Fast Units *Mechanostriders *Flying Machine Heavy/Vehicles *Mecha-Marine *Mecha-Marine Mk. II |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Melee weapons * Ranged weapons * Other * Territories Gnomeregan * Age founded/conquered: '''Unknown (They were once driven out of their home, until they managed to regain control of it before the Cataclysm happened) * '''Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Gnome, Leper gnome, Trogg, Dark Iron dwarf * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 10: Industrial: The Gnomes, match like are known to their incredible skills for creating large scale machinery such as tanks and flying machines. Power Source Science: Inventing (The Gnomes are known to be able to craft mighty machines and items that help their allies in many fields of innovation) Robotic Enhancements (Many of their Gnomes have become fully mechanized) Conquest Stats Unknown: The Gnomes have once lived in Gnomeregan, though it is unknown as to how far they have extended, however, they have lived in the confines of Ironforge capital for quite sometime in their exile. Power Stats DC: Unknown: the strength of powerful Gnome leaders with powerful tech that have engaged in combat, would be around the strength of leader opponents. Unknown: The strength of other Gnome leaders which should be around the same strength of other factions leaders. Building: The Strength of Mechs which should be able to damage buildings. Wall-Street: The Strength of Gnome warriors despite their stature have been trained to hone their physical prowess, should be able to match that of a standard human warrior. Durability: Unknown: The strength of Gnome leaders which should be around the same durability from battling other enemies leaders from time to time. Wall-Street: The durability of Gnome warriors with or without tech should be a match for that of human soldier's attacks. Speed: Superhuman: '''Gnome leaders which can match blow for blow likely other leaders of the Horde or Alliance. '''Superhuman: Mechanostriders should be able to move around the same speed as regular horses. Athletic Human: The movement of regular Gnome warriors. Skills Stats In a world of hostile creatures and Tall Folk, it goes without saying that gnomes have to rely on each other. This is why gnomes don't need primogeniture and why they abandoned monarchy centuries ago, instead electing their leaders by common consent based on their work's benefit to the race as a whole. Strengths/Pros Because of their time with the dwarves have made the gnomes stronger and more comfortable with their physical prowess, giving them a combatant edge. Gnome melee fighters have become more common, and are in general more willing to talk back to Tall Folk than ever before. Weaknesses/Flaws The Gnomes are known to keep to their traditions, such as Gnomes do not fight Gnomes, that is why it is unthinkable for a gnome to act in a selfish manner in spite of the cost to their people, which made Sicco Thermaplugg's betrayal all the more shocking. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Category:Warcraft Category:Gaming Category:Protagonist Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Work In Progress Category:Nature Category:Tier 10 Civilization Category:Unknown Tier Conquest